


Phoenix

by Xiruru



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiruru/pseuds/Xiruru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon's life is never ending; an eternity of hunger and loneliness. Ciel is convinced that the earth's constant change will spin him down into a state of unending misery. That is, until the world itself spins Ciel into an entirely new light. Demon!Ciel, has no bearing on the end of the second season. Seba/Ciel relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phoenix

The earth regenerates like a phoenix. Trees die, only to spring up from a lost, discarded seed their forefathers left behind. Humans come into being as other lives are snuffed out by illness and age. Humans grow old, withered, gray, but in their wake, they leave a child; a bright, burning light to lead the world on towards new destinations. The process repeats itself over and over again. A timeless renewal that will never end so long as the universe twists and turns through time.

And beings that never change in this world, in this universe, are forever unwelcome. 

Forever taunted, shown the sweet, delicious cycle of life and death, only to be sternly reminded that they will never have the luxury of truly _living_. 

“Leave.”

But for him . . . him, who had once tasted the delicacy of life only to have it suddenly taken from his reach, it is only that much worse. That much more of a mockery.

“My Lord, you jest.” 

Garnet eyes stare back bitterly but curiously at once. He does not understand the pain of life and death as one wild creature. It is a feeling as unusual as the idea of the moon and sun becoming one entity. He has always been eternal. He has never tasted life. And so, he is always against the nature of earth itself. It is all he has ever known.

“I order you to leave.” 

So he does.

He suffers through decades, centuries of this joke of life, watching those he loves wither and die as they are supposed to. Like the aging phoenix while new, unfamiliar life springs up in their wake. All the while, his bitty hands never grow, never wrinkle or change. He is dead and alive at the same time. He is a candle that can never be blown out, regardless of how much air is used trying to do so. 

The only thing left to do, then, is watch. 

He watches like an unwavering sentinel as life and the world change around him. Alone, hidden, hungry. Watching and craving a life he can no longer have for himself.

A death that he was once promised that he can no longer touch. 

Because in the end, his life is no longer one that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic in years but I adore Kuro too much to avoid this idea I'd had. I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
